


Stone Wall, Stone Fence

by SolarSystem



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Haha writing a fic for a dead fandom, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yomiel needs therapy ngl, please ghost trick fandom...come back to life, so you could probably read it without it, the romance isn't a big part of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarSystem/pseuds/SolarSystem
Summary: A few years after Yomiel's release from prison, the dust has settled and he found himself being integrated in the lives of the people he once tried to destroy. He looks at their smiling faces and feels his chest tighten. Like sheep turning their stomachs to the gaping jaw of a wolf, he thinks."The memories of the now-erased timeline were still present in their heads, the weight of his sins remained chained to his back. They had told him that he was forgiven, but did they truly forgive him in their hearts?"
Relationships: Cabanela/Yomiel (Ghost Trick), Yomiel & Cabanela (Ghost Trick)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Stone Wall, Stone Fence

The scent of dust and grit filled the air as Yomiel rounded the corner, his fingers tapping idly in his pockets. He kicked over a stray stone on the floor and mumbled to himself, the rock bouncing off the walls of the abandoned building.

"Damn it, why did those two have to get themselves captured? Now I have to do extra work."

Muffled words from a distant conversation reached his ears. Yomiel pressed himself flat against the rough wall and listened closely. Judging from the presence of only one voice, it was either a phone call or a one-sided conversation. And seeing that the landlines had been severed long ago, it was most likely the latter.

Assured that there was no one near him, Yomiel continued making his way to where his captured workmates were held hostage. The talking grew louder and he was soon standing in front of a door where the source of the noise was. Double checking his holstered and loaded gun, Yomiel discreetly hid his weapon in his jacket. He put up his signature bravado and swung the door open.

The room inside was just as desolate and decrepit as the rest of the building. It appeared to be a storage room, the metal racks used to hold items have been repurposed to imprison Jowd and Cabanel; who were bound and gagged. How inconvenient. In the back of the room was a large table with papers covering every square inch of it, newspaper articles and documents strewn haphazardly about. It seemed rather foolish to Yomiel, to have all your research out like that and in plain sight for your enemies.

A few feet away from his captives was a middle aged man who seemed to be in the middle of a rant. Yomiel recognized him- he, Mason, was the one the three of them were tracking down. An expert informant who could find every detail of a person's life and sell it for the right price. It seemed that this informant was more dangerous than he thought, seeing that he had disarmed two of the top officers in the force.

Yomiel's nonchalant entrance had interrupted the middle of his monologue, an expression of annoyance flickered on Mason's face. 

"I was wondering when the third pest would show up. You were quite slick, managing to escape the traps I laid out."

Yomiel gave a half-hearted shrug. "You were smart enough to divide us. But not smart enough to capture me."

Mason growled, his shoulders tensing with barely concealed disdain. "And what's your plan here? Did you walk in here and expect your partners to be released?"

"No, of course not. Don't be stupid." Yomiel grinned as he moved closer to his target. "You're in the way."

Yomiel stepped towards the man, aiming a kick at his stomach. Much to his annoyance, Mason dodged to the side and rather fluidly at that. This informant was going to be more of a nuisance than he thought. 

Ducking away from a swinging fist, Yomiel decided to do what he was best at- pushing someone's buttons. In his head, he gathered all the information he knew about this guy. 

In hindsight it was a bad idea to try to use words against an informant.

"So, Mason." Yomiel began as he continued to trade dodged blows with his opponent. "I do wonder, how does it feel to a criminal? To know that you're ruining lives and killing people with the information you deal? I heard your brother got into some big trouble 'cause of what you've done." 

"It wasn't me who killed him, it was your damn police force who did! And 'criminal' is a harsh way of putting it. All I'm doing is spreading knowledge. How does that make me a criminal?"

"The criminal part is where you illegally take private information, genius."

"Hmph. Then let me ask you this,  _ Yomiel. _ " Mason said. A shiver ran down the man's spine as the man spoke his name, a smooth venom dripping off his words. Something cemented in the pit of his stomach, like the trepidation before a gunshot.

"How does it feel to have your fiancée kill herself because she couldn't stand the thought of loving you?"

A paralyzing feeling washed over Yomiel's body as he faltered in his motion to deliver a punch, allowing Mason to kick his body with a surprising strength in his moment of hesitance. He landed on the ground with a loud thud, his head banging painfully on the hard surface. In the impact, his sunglasses clattered against the floor.

"Yomiel!"

The voice belonged to Jowd. They must've freed themselves from their bonds, he half-realized. But in his foggish mind, the world grew dull and muffled around him as a coldness creeped into his bones and nestled around his joints.

His fists were clenched so tightly that his fingernails were pressing angry crescents into his skin but Yomiel didn't feel a thing. The only thing he could feel was a mixture of burning heat and numbness cascading throughout his body.

_ "What do you mean you can't save her?!" _

_ "I-I'm sorry, Yomiel, but this is the tenth time she's died- and they were all in different ways." _

_ Suicide, electrocution, illness, car accident, poisoning, drowning, stabbing- _

_ "It's impossible. I can't save her, Yomiel. _

_ She's not meant to live." _

Yomiel's hand moved to where his sunglasses used to be as his eyes shot to his assailant with a freezing glare. He staggered up and lunged at Mason, an uncharacteristic ferocity and savagery in his movements. 

Stunned by Yomiel's actions the informant took a solid hit to his chest, his balance momentarily broken. Yomiel drew his gun from his jacket and struck the grip of it against Mason's head, knocking the man unconscious. The body crumbled down and Yomiel stood for a few moments breathing heavily. His hands shook despite his best efforts to still the sign of weakness.

After checking that the suspect still had a pulse, Yomiel silently stumbled to his fallen glasses, kneeling on the ground to pick it up. Faintly he registered the sound of a mechanism whirring in the background and a metal cage being opened.

His fingers brushed against the lenses, his reflection unmoving in the dark glass. The cold, numbing feeling came back in crashing waves as his adrenaline began to subside. Eyes truly were the windows to the soul, his own soulless eyes stared hollowly back at him.

_ "How does it feel to have your fiancée kill herself because she couldn't stand the thought of loving you?" _

A warm hand landed in his shoulder, jolting Yomiel from his thoughts. He hurriedly pushed his sunglasses back in his face and whirled around to see Cabanela's worried expression, which he found laughable. Inspector Cabanela, worried? Despite his sudden movements, the hand remained on his shoulder.

"Yomiel…"

The man scoffed. "What, you're going to tell me it's not true? Save the pity party for someone else."

At his words, Cabanela's brow furrowed even more. It seemed for a moment, the eccentric inspector was at a loss for words.

Then, without warning, he pulled Yomiel towards his body, his arms wrapping tightly around him. Yomiel could feel his heartbeat stutter at the unexpected contact; the hollow chill that petrified him melted away from the heat rolling off from Cabanela. Slowly, his deadened nerves prickled back to life as the world began to come back to him; soft cotton against his skin, the slight dampness of the room, the grounding warmth pressed against his body.

"You know it's not true." He said, his voice was missing its usual boldness, replaced by an uncharacteristic seriousness. He spoke quietly, and judging by Jowd's lack of reaction in the corner of Yomiel's eye, this was something meant for his ears only. Yomiel couldn't help but laugh internally at the absurdity of this scenario. 

In another timeline that they were all painfully aware of, the man Cabanela was hugging made their lives a living hell. Now the inspector- who devoted a decade to catching him and was a victim of his crimes- was consoling him? Despite that, Yomiel couldn't bring himself to push the man away, to part from the warmth that lulled him in. His hands curled into tight fists and he relished in the stinging pain from his nails digging into his palm.

"He's right. She killed herself because she couldn't stand me. Left a note and everything. If she didn't love me in this timeline, who's to say she loved me at all in the others?"

"She loved you and you know that for a fact. Don't lie to yourself."

Yomiel said nothing in turn. Cabanela sighed softly at his lack of response. He tugged the man to the side and swung his arm over his shoulder. Yomiel blinked at the change in position, not that anyone could tell with his sunglasses.

"Aaaaaalright, boys." The inspector said loudly, "Let's haul Mr. Informant back to the precinct and then go to have that dinner like we planned. How's that sound?"

Jowd, having busied himself with handcuffing the suspect and hauling him to his feet, looked up and smiled. "Sounds good. Yomiel are you still coming over? We'd love for you to be there."

"Ah, well," He glanced sideways to Cabanela, who looked back with his usual grin. He had a feeling that no matter where he went, the inspector would follow him. Might as well. "Yeah, I'm coming."

"Wonderful! Let's get going now, then." He grunted, lifting the unconscious man as he made his way out.

Yomiel and Cabanela followed suit, the latter not removing his arm the entire time.

  
  


***

The three pulled up to Jowd's home at around 9 after delivering Mason to the precinct; which was a miracle considering how often a criminal would try to escape, costing them time in apprehending them again as a result.

The car came to a stop as Jowd parked on the side of the road. Cabanela sat shotgun as usual, and exited the vehicle; opening the door for Yomiel once he was out and offering his hand. The man raised an eyebrow at the inspector’s chivalrous actions, but allowed Cabanela to pull him out the car nonetheless. Cabanela was an odd man, yes, but tonight he was acting even more peculiar. The only times he acted this way were  _ those _ times.

Trailing after Jowd, who was in the process of unlocking the front doors, Cabanela slung his arm over Yomiel’s shoulders once again. It took an embarrassing amount of willpower not to lean into the warm touch, the evening air was rather chilly and seeped through Yomiel’s thin jacket. The tell-tale sound of a click and creaking meant that Jowd had already stepped foot into his home.

Walking side by side with Cabanela meant that Yomiel was roped into the man’s dance-like way of making an entrance. This was unfortunately not the first time (nor would it be the last) Yomiel joined the man in his signature arrival and he had fallen into this strange new routine. Cabanela swung his legs in the air, holding Yomiel by the hand and twirling him about as he moved through the doorway. As the finishing move, he spun the man and dipped him in an extravagant way that was expected from the inspector. The spectators of the little show applauded and Yomiel couldn’t help but grin at Cabanela’s antics.

“Wow! That was great!” Lynn shouted as she clapped a bit more, Missile barking along with her. “Did you guys plan this out or something?” 

Cabanela pulled Yomiel back up, returning his arm around his shoulder. “Nope, we were just thaaaat in sync. Isn’t that right, red?” 

Yomiel blinked at the nickname, and then remembered that he was just asked a question. He gave a noncommittal shrug. “You drag me along so many times that it’s hard not to follow.”

“You make it sound like I’m forcing you into doing it! Don’t say you don’t like dancing!!” He laughed with a clap on Yomiel’s back. 

Alma glanced at a clock on the wall and gasped, “Oh right, it’s time for dinner- I was so distracted by the wonderful performance!” She said with a giggle as she hurried to the kitchen, the others following after her with hungry stomachs.

They were quickly seated and served their food, which the detectives in the room ate with gusto. Conversation was traded around the dinner table, talking about how their day went and the latest news. Yomiel didn’t participate in the chatter much, he was more focused on eating, an action he missed dearly in his ten years of limbo. He wasn’t the most talkative at social gatherings, anyway. And in this specific group, conversing felt like a privilege he didn’t deserve. The memories of the now-erased timeline were still present in their heads, the weight of his sins remained chained to his back. They had told him that he was forgiven, but did they truly forgive him in their hearts?

“How was the case tonight, Detective Jowd?” Lynn asked, with her piece of chicken still chewing in her mouth. Across the room, Yomiel could practically feel Sissel raise his eyebrows at the girl’s lack of manners, his tail flicking idly. 

“It went well, Lynn. Though I’m not sure if the others would like to talk about work off their shift.” Jowd replied, glancing at said men. Yomiel shrugged. He didn’t care much about what the subject matter at hand was. Cabanela, on the other hand, seemed eager to discuss their latest arrest. His eyes lit up like a child in a candy shop, pushing aside his plate of pasta to tell the tale.

“It was quiiiite the pickle, Lynn! That dastardly criminal had us two in his clutches! We fell for his traps like fools- He captured and locked us up like prisoners!”

Kamila gasped, entranced by his zeal. “Th-then how did you escape, Mr. Cabanela?”

“We couldn’t escape, not with that man watching us like a hawk. We needed something to draw his attention away.” He paused for effect, before pointing dramatically to Yomiel, who was obviously caught off guard. “Then, Yomiel heeeere burst in the room!”

All eyes were now on him, keen for him to continue. Computer science never prepared him for this. Yomiel coughed lightly in his fists, his storytelling skills were subpar compared to Cabanela.

“Well, we started fighting. He fought better than I expected and landed a blow on me,” He said, pointing to a spot on his torso. “I got up and knocked him out. Then these two managed to free themselves from their cage.” He finished, jerking a thumb at the inspector sitting beside him.

“Just like a true detective!” Lynn shouted, swinging her fork haphazardly around.

The topic of conversation moved on to other things and Yomiel found himself tuning out most of it. The only times he was drawn back was at random touches from Cabanrla, and when the man would ask his input on whatever they were talking about. The inspector was no stranger to casual contact, but Yomiel wasn't usually the receiver of them. His small brief touches brought him back to the first time Cabanela had done anything like this. It was that fateful, wretched night.

_ Yomiel sat in his jail cell, contemplating what colors to put in his painting. It was of a meadow with the sun midway below the horizon; the sun setting the field of grass ablaze in a fury of red and gold, the clouds were strewn across the canvas like ribbons of fire. Just when he was about to lay the paint down on the surface, a guard called out from in front of his cell. _

_ “S46! You have a visitor!” _

_ A visitor, eh? Maybe it was Sissel, he thought, joy fluttering in his chest. Yomiel pushed himself up from his seat, allowing himself to be guided by the guard- not to the visiting room- but to an open room that resembled a lounge, albeit less cozy. His confusion grew when he noticed the presence of two officers. _

_ “Detective Jowd? Inspector Cabanela?” _

_ “Hey, you,” Cabanela said to the guard, ignoring Yomiel’s questioning gaze. "Why don't you be a good fellow and step outside for a bit to give us some privacy?  _

_ "Sir- S46 is a prisoner-" _

_ "I'm sure we can handle him," Jowd interrupted, his naturally booming voice leaving no room for discussion. "It'll just be for a bit." _

_ "Well in that case…" _

_ With a final glance, the guard left the room, closing the door behind him. Confused more than ever, Yomiel looked at the two for answers. He sat down in a chair across from where the officers were seated. _

_ "Not that I'm unhappy that you're here but… you don't pop up often. Did something happen?" _

_ At his words, Cabanela and Jowd exchanged a look of unease. Jowd took a deep breath, clasping his hands together. _

_ "Yes, something did happen,Yomiel. Something very terrible. It's...It's about your fiancée, Sissel." _

_ Yomiel gripped the armrests of the chair, his shoulders tensing as something stirred in his chest. "Sissel…? What about her?" He said quietly, his voice strained. _

_ "I'm sorry." Cabanela whispered with so much remorse it made Yomiel sick. "She died an hour ago." Yomiel's breath hitched. _

_ "No…no that can't be true! This is the new timeline- she's not supposed to die!" He cried out, jumping to his feet. _

_ Jowd's eyes soften with sadness and a knowing hurt. Losing the one you love was like watching all hope disappear before your eyes- and now Yomiel has to go through it all again. "I'm so sorry, I really am. I know how hard this all is." _

_ "W-wait, Sissel! My friend- he can save her can't he?" _

_ A familiar sensation trinkled in the back of his head as the temperature of the room dropped minutely.  _

_ "Yomiel, I tried but... I can't save her." _

_ "What do you mean you can't save her?!" _

_ "I-I'm sorry, but it was the tenth time she died- and they were all in different ways. It's impossible. I can't save her, Yomiel." _

_ That had never happened before, the man realized, a sinking feeling weighing down his bones. It was as if the gods themselves were telling him- _

_ "She's not meant to live." _

_ A painful throb struck his lungs, its icy crystallines shooting across his chest. It felt as if the world around him was being engulfed by darkness, the shadows eating away his vision and senses. Half-aware, he clutched desperately at his shirt just below the throat. He couldn't breath, oh gods he couldn't breath. Distantly he could hear garbled voices, as if they were speaking underwater, but hysteria and despair seized his body and it was too much- _

_ Suddenly, Yomiel was enveloped by something solid and warm- momentarily taking him out of his panicked state. To his surprise, it was none other than Inspector Cabanela who had wrapped his arms tightly (but not crushingly so) around Yomiel's shaking body. He was rubbing his back in a soothing manner, murmuring words that Yomiel struggled to hear over the sound of his blood roaring in his ears. Finally the ringing in his head lessened slightly and he could now hear what the inspector was saying. _

_ “Breathe, Yomiel. Follow how I’m breathing.”  _

_ “I-I can’t” He could hear himself choke out as he clutched desperately at Cabanela's white coat. It was as if his body was on autopilot, a malfunctioning machine failing to pieces.  _

_ "Yes you can, baby. Just breathe with me." Cabanela said with conviction clear in his voice. He began to breath in deeply and slowly, and Yomiel tried his best to follow along. Soon he managed to calm his stuttering chest back into its normal rise and fall. It was then he realized the dampness of his cheeks, and that he had gotten the inspector's pristine jacket wet consequently. _

_ Yomiel weakly pushed away from Cabanela in embarrassment and shame, scrubbing furiously at his face and taking care not to knock his sunglasses askew. "Sorry." He said hoarsely. Apparently, some time during his episode, Jowd had gotten up and was now hovering worriedly over the two. _

_ "Don't be, Yomiel." Jowd said reassuringly and Yomiel almost felt at ease with his words. He must've gotten a lot of practice at being comforting, being a father and a husband.  _

_ "Here."  _

_ Cabanela handed him a handkerchief he procured from his jacket, a white cloth with red accents. Just as Yomiel was about to thank him, the door opened; it was the guard from before. _

_ "Sorry, sirs, but prisoner S46 has to return now."  _

_ The two officers looked at Yomiel with expressions of reluctance. "If you ever need us, just ask and we'll come." Jowd promised as Yomiel was being ushered back to his cell.  _

_ He swore he heard one last thing as the guard took him away, but the words were lost to the turmoil whirling in his head and the echoing click of the door closing behind him. _

"Mr. Yomiel?" A small voice brought him back to reality. It was the little lady, Kamila, peering over her now empty plate.

"Yes, Kamila?"

"You're a programmer, right?"

"That I am." 

"So you're super smart, right?" Her question drew bemused looks of slight confusion around her.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'super smart', but I suppose so…?" Yomiel wondered where this line of questioning was leading to.

Beside him, Cabanela patted his back with a wide grin. "Noooow, don't be so modest, baby!"

"Yeah, have some more confidence!" Lynn shouted, slamming her hand against the table. "Is that how a top programmer would act?!" 

"She has a point," Sissel chimed in, his yellow eyes gleaming with a hint of mirth. "The work you do is rather complicated. You should take more pride in it."

Yomiel rubbed the back of his neck and groaned, unaccustomed to the strange aggressive compliments (if one could even call them that). "Kamila, what were you going to say?"

The girl's eyes brightened, "I was going to ask you, since you're so smart, if you could help me with a machine I'm making!"

"A… machine?" 

"Oh, are you talking about that contraption you're making for Halloween, dear?" Alma asked, to which Kamila nodded.

"Yeah! But I'm having a bit of trouble with it, so I was wondering if Mr. Yomiel could help with it…" She looked at him with a pleading expression, putting her hands in a begging motion.

Yomiel's eyes flickered around the table, gauging the reactions at Kamila's request for him to help with her Rube Goldberg machine. The last time he interfered with it… To his surprise, no one seemed wary of him. 

"I'm happy to help you, though I can't promise you I can figure it out." 

A bright smile grew on Kamila's face. "R-really? Come, I'll show you it!" She hopped off her seat, dashing off to her room, giving Yomiel no choice but to follow hurriedly. 

"Don't run, dear! You just finished eating!" Alma called out after her daughter. 

***

“Here it is!” Kamila whisked away the large sheet that was covering the mechanism she was working on. It was an impressive feat, the contraption towering over the small girl. Yomiel stared in amazement at the myriad of string and parts, tentatively sweeping his fingers across a section of the machine.

“This is amazing, Kamila.” He complimented. The girl blushed bashfully, waving her hands around frantically.

“O-oh this is nothing- it’s smaller compared to what I’ve done.” She said, wringing her fingers together. It was true, Yomiel thought, thinking back to the birthday present she had set up for her mother. Then, he was so consumed by hatred that he couldn’t see how incredible the machine was; the time, effort, love this little girl put into the gift. He shook his head, tearing himself away from the painful memories.

“So what’s the problem?” He asked. Kamila walked over to a part of the contraption, gently pushing a small metal ball up a wooden ledge and setting it in motion. Yomiel watched entranced; following the movement as the ball knocked over a series of dominos, striking a carefully placed match in a seesaw motion. The flames of the lit match reached a taut string above it, burning the cord until it and then- nothing. The string swung around for a bit before coming to a stop midway in the air.

Kamila pointed to the still piece of thread, its ends tied to something that looked like a miniature hammer. “That’s the problem. It’s supposed to hit the button over there,” She drew her finger to a switch on the side of the wall.

Yomiel hummed in thought, bringing his hand to his chin. “Maybe hitting the button with a swinging hammer is a bit too unpredictable.” 

Kamila sighed, “Yeah, I know.” The man raised an eyebrow at this.

“If you knew then why did you need my help? You’re a smart girl, I’m sure you could’ve figured that out yourself.”

“You really are super smart, aren’t you?” Kamilia remarked with a twinkle in her eye. “You’re right, I already knew that. I asked for your help because… well…”

“Because?” Yomiel prompted, shifting to place a hand on his side.

“Because we don’t really talk or hang out much, so I thought we could work on this together… if that’s okay with you?” 

Yomiel took one look at her expression and found himself unable to refuse. With a sigh, he scratched the back of his head. “Alright. What did you have in mind?”

Kamila’s face brightened up immediately and she flew into a spiel of additions to the contraption she had planned. Her enthusiasm was contagious, he followed her with a growing smile as she circled around the machine, tools and parts in hand. Yomiel mostly just watched her work, aside from helping a bit when Kamila couldn’t reach a certain part. He didn’t want to interrupt what she was doing while she was in the zone. And the girl seemed content with him just conversing with him.

Over time, it must’ve been 15 minutes since she began working, the machine grew in height and complexity. Then, Kamila stopped midway and placed her hands on her hips, frowning slightly. 

“What’s wrong?” Yomiel asked, leaning to see around Kamila’s body to try to see what made her stop. 

“I can’t reach that,” She said, pointing to a place high above her head where the peak of the machine was. “And you can’t either.” In her hand was a small pulley that would probably connect to the intricate system of thread the girl had created.

“What do you propose, then?” 

“Hm…” Kamila pondered for a moment. Then it was as if a lightbulb had gone off in her head. She whirled around to Yomiel, a beaming smile on her face. “You can lift me up!”

“Uh…Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Yomiel cast a hesitant look over the machine. One wrong move could send the whole thing toppling over. Kamila simply nodded her head with a baffling amount of confidence for someone that small. 

Cautiously, Yomiel hoisted her up, taking care not to accidentally hurt her. What was this girl thinking, honestly? Giving complete trust over a stranger, especially someone who had caused so much pain for her and her family.

_ Yomiel struggled for control in the girl’s body, cursing himself for not waiting until she was asleep. She had a surprising amount of fight in her, but it was all for naught. Finally, he seized reign over her core as he felt her consciousness subside. He flexed her hands experimentally, grinning when he found no resistance.  _

_ He gazed over the elaborate machine the girl had made. If he cared enough, he would’ve appreciated the complexity of it. But the only thing on his mind was revenge. Yomiel set off to find the antique gun that Detective Jowd stashed away in the house. He knew exactly where to find it, having watched the family for years now with growing contempt. With the gun in hand, he rigged the machine, drawing the string around the trigger. He smiled and returned the girl’s body back where she was hiding in the cupboard and laid in wait for his plan to unfurl. _

_ Yomiel would never forget the thunderous bang of the gun going off and the ear-piercing scream he heard in that room. The roar of manic glee and wrongness in his chest- _

A soft kick to his sternum shocked him out of his memories and he nearly dropped the girl he was lifting up.

“Mr. Yomiel? Are you okay?” For a second he was wondering why Kamila was shaking so much, then it dawned on him that he was the one trembling. Yomiel turned around and quickly placed Kamila onto the floor, the girl frowning at the paleness of his face. He couldn’t bear it- the concern on her face. He didn’t deserve it, this was all wrong. 

Kamilaa took a step towards him and he flinched back, his elbow bumping into the mechanism behind him. His hand flew to his mouth as he watched in horror, all the painstaking work Kamila had put in crumbling down.

“Oh gods, I-I’m so sorry-” He stuttered out, it felt like something was choking him, stealing all the air in his lungs.

“It’s alright, I can always rebuild it! Are you alright? You don’t look so good.” Kamila leaned in, worry gleaming in her eyes. Yomiel felt sick. He clutched his chest, struggling to breathe.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I can’t-” He gasped, scrambling past her and out the door, ignoring her cries after her. Yomiel ran through the house, the others sitting in the living room staring at him in shock as he bolted out the door.

“What in the world?” Alma wondered in bewilderment, having been interrupted in her chat with her family. The detectives around her exchanged concerned looks. Their attention was drawn by the arrival of Kamilia, who wore a similar expression of distress.    
  


“Mr. Yomiel was helping me with the machine and then he got really upset... Did I do something wrong?” Cabanela got up from his seat and made his way to the door.

“Doooon’t worry, you didn’t do anything. I’ll check up on him.” 

***

Yomiel’s back hit against the outer wall of the house as he let out a shaky sigh, his hand still clenched around the fabric of his shirt. The air was crisp and cool, and he found it easier to calm down in the serenity of the night, away from the reminders of his mistakes. The only thing he could hear was the sound of faint crickets singing soft melodies and the distant buzzing of traffic. Finally releasing his chest, Yomiel shoved his hands in his pockets, his fingers brushing against something soft. He pulled it out, it was a familiar white cloth, embellished in red accents.

_ Now alone in his cell, Yomiel sat numbly at the foot of his cot; his mind rampant with a hundred thoughts and nothing. It felt like his body was overtaken by white static, it made him nauseous. His eyes flickered to the palette knife resting on the easel. Maybe… _

_ “Yomiel.” A voice echoed in his head. It seemed like his friend had decided to follow him.  _

_ “What do you want?” He nearly addressed the spirit directly, but he couldn’t bring himself to say his name- her name.  _

_ “I’m here to keep you company. I am your friend, after all.” Well with that logic, Yomiel couldn’t argue, could he? _

_ It seemed Sissel had possessed the painting he was working on before he was told the horrible news, as the canvas tilted slightly in his direction. “I haven’t seen this one before, what is it?” _

_ Yomiel appreciated the distraction his friend was offering. It was nice to see him try to ease the pain the man was going through.  _

_ “It’s a sunset in a meadow. I started that a while ago, I think. I just got around to finishing it.” He said quietly. _

_ “It’s beautiful.” The cat murmured in return. The two began talking about light topics, about what was going on in the feline’s life and what other paintings Yomiel had done. Soon, they reached a lapse in conversation. _

_ “Yomiel.” _

_ “Yeah?” The man whispered, feeling exhausted. _

_ “I can’t imagine the pain you are feeling right now, and I’m sorry there wasn’t more I could do.” _

_ “It’s alright.” No it wasn’t. “You did the best you could.”  _

_ “You need to remember this, Yomiel. Don’t forget-” _

“Heeeeey, red. Enjoying the night?”

Yomiel blinked and looked beside him where, sure enough, stood Cabanela leaning against the wall next to him; his white jacket juxtaposing against the dark sky. 

He couldn’t help but think back to the painting of the sunset he had done as he watched the inspector’s scarf flutter in the breeze, just like streaming clouds flickering like flames with each brushstroke. In many ways, Yomiel thought, Cabanela was like a burning sunset; brilliant and intense, but soothing in the face of despair- a lighthouse in the endless night.

“...Sorry for storming out.” He muttered, looking down to his shoes. The inspector glanced at him.

“Don’t sweat it, baby.” The man said with pat on Yomiel’s shoulder, his brows furrowing slightly when he received a flinch in return. Cabanela didn’t draw his hand away, choosing instead to leave it resting there; his warmth a contrast to the coldness of the night.

The two stood in silence for a moment, then-

“You kept the handkerchief.” The inspector said, more of a statement then a question. Yomiel blinked and looked at the cloth in his hands he had forgotten about. The idea of tossing it away never occurred to him. Even the thought of doing it seemed very wrong. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” He responded simply. Cabanela said nothing in turn, instead choosing to shift closer to the man beside him, sensing that Yomiel had more to say.

Yomiel brushed his thumb against the soft fabric absentmindedly, the inspector’s eyes following the movement. “That night, when I was being taken back to my cell. You said something, right?”

Cabanela’s eyes flickered to Yomiel’s face, his expression unreadable. “I did.”

“What did you say?” The inspector faltered for a moment, it felt there was static in the air- latent energy stirring beneath his skin in anticipation. Cabanela’s fingers slid down Yomiel’s arm and curled around his hand. A warm expression graced his features, an underlying hint of sadness peering through his smile. Without realizing it, Yomiel squeezed the hand around his palm lightly. 

“I said,” Cabanela whispered,

_ Sissel's vivid eyes shone through the sea of memories in his head, like twin beacons casting its golden light through the haze.  _

_ “Don’t forget-” _

“You’re not alone, Yomiel.”

Yomiel stilled. He opened his mouth to speak but found his words being blocked by the tightness forming in his throat. He shook his head and forced the burning behind his eyes away, a bitter laugh escaping his lips, devoid of mirth. Cabanela furrowed his brows in concern.

“I- I don’t understand you people-” He bit out through fits of laughter, clutching his chest and fistfuls of his hair as if he was in pain. “Why are you so nice to me?” 

“Jowd told me everything that happened. You’re not a bad person.” Cabanela said softly.

“ _‘_ Not a bad person’? I killed Alma- I killed Lynn, Jowd, the professor, _you_ -” His voice cracked slightly towards the end, Cabenela’s heart twisted painfully. “I caused so much suffering because I was too stupid and petty to see what I did wrong!”

The inspector grabbed Yomiel’s other hand, bringing their joined hands in front of him. “If you were truly a bad man, you wouldn’t be regretting your past actions. You know what you did wrong and you changed- hell, you sacrificed yourself to save Lynn.”

Yomiel ducked his head down. “Yeah, after I held her hostage with a loaded gun. And shoving her out the way doesn’t change the fact I wanted to kill all of you. My sins can’t be erased completely. I’m a monster; then and now.”

Cabanela sighed, and slowly slid the other man’s glasses off his face. Gently, he folded them and stared into the wide blue eyes the color of frost crystallizing on the surface of the ocean. 

“Then look me in the eye and tell me you want to kill me. If you’re a monster then you should have no problem doing that.” He whispered. 

Yomiel gaped at the inspector, opening and closing his mouth without a sound. Finally he tore his gaze away from Cabanela. “That’s not fair and you know it.” He muttered weakly.

With a small grin Cabanela pulled Yomiel in a hug, his smile widening as he felt two arms gingerly encircling him. “It’s because I’m right. And you know it.” A small huff of laughter bubbled from the face on his shoulder. Cabanela decided that he liked the sound of Yomiel’s genuine laughter, and he was itching to hear more of it.

Finally they separated, their fingers lingering on each other’s arms. Yomiel looked slightly embarrassed with his face tinted a light pink under the dim lights. Cabanela handed back the man his sunglasses, stealing a final glance at his eyes before it was hidden by the shades. He placed a warm hand on Yomiel’s back and made his way to the front door with his friend in tow.

“Ready to head back in?”

Yomiel turned to face Cabanela, an unreadable expression on his face. Then the corners of his mouth quirked up. He moved his hand to give the inspector’s arm a light squeeze and nodded.

Just as the two were about to enter the house Yomiel tugged Cabanela’s sleeve down, pressing a light kiss on his cheek, and pulled away so quickly Cabanela wondered if it had been a hallucination. The inspector stared at the man in shock, heat flooding to his face. Yomiel simply smiled with a hint of mischief and gratitude.

“Thank you, Cabanela.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic, kudos and comments much appreciated! I love this game to death, it was ahead of its time. Forgive any errors you find, I quit proof-reading towards the end lol. Title is from "Stone Wall, Stone Fence" by Gregory and the Hawk because I couldn't think of a title and I happened to be listening to that song. Check out the band, they're great!


End file.
